Just Wondering
by Jessi the Fangirl
Summary: So...I was just wondering. And so, here we are, with this story. And I suck at summaries. No flames, please


I…didn't design this to be uploaded on but, here it is… (is repeatedly stoned by her conscience personified)

Bugs: You're supposed to be working on _Milkshake_!

Jessica: But I don't want to.

Disclaimer: Don't own Loonatics Unleashed. Ah well.

Just Wondering 

"Hey, Duck?"

"What is it, Lexi? Can't you see I'm training here?"  
Lexi rolled her eyes. "Duh. We're in the _training_ room. I just wanted to ask you something."

Duck blasted an egg at the hologram. "Go right ahead."

"Why did you want to become a superhero? For the glory? Would you have joined us anyway if it weren't for that?"

Duck was silent.

"Duck?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?" asked Lexi curiously.

"None of your business!" Duck snapped. Lexi shrugged.

"Just wondering."

Duck didn't show up for dinner. No one cared too much. But Lexi couldn't help but wonder why. Afterwards she went up to his room. She knocked on the metal door.

"Duck? Are you there?"

"Yeah. Come in."

The door opened with a pneumatic hiss. Lexi stepped into Duck's room. The walls were plastered with posters of Misty Breeze. (But screw Misty Breeze.) Duck was on his bed, cross-legged, with an album in his lap.

"What do you want?" he asked. Lexi sat down beside him.

"Why are you so grumpy today? Is Misty Breeze sick?" she teased. She got no response. She looked down at the photos in the album. One in particular caught her attention. It was Duck, holding hands with a human girl. She had black hair that came down to her shoulders, and a smile on her face. Duck was smiling too. The last time Lexi had seen him smile like that was when he got to meet Misty Breeze in person. (But, again, screw Misty Breeze.)

"Who's that?"

"Mary," replied Duck. "She was my friend since…ever."

"Where is she now?" asked Lexi.

"She's…not here."

Lexi couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Of course she's not here. But where is she exactly?"

Duck slid the picture out of its cover. "Heaven."

Lexi looked up sharply. "You mean she-"

Duck smoothed out a crease in the picture. "Heaven. I don't know where else. She was a real angel."

"How did she...you know, die?"

Duck closed his eyes. "Alright, fine, I'll tell you."

_Flashback_

_A Duck and a human girl walked out of the theater, the girl still drinking some soda._

"_That was a great movie, wasn't it, Danny?"_

"_Danny" nodded. "Course it was! Misty Breeze was in it!"_

_The girl rolled her eyes. "Is that all you think about, Misty Breeze?"_

"_Lemme think…yes."_

"_Come on! She's not _that_ pretty."_ (Déjà vu, anyone?)

"_You're right, Mary. She's hot."_ (Again.)

_Mary pointed down at what seemed to be a demonstration at the Acmetropolis central HQ. Police were trying to control the mob. "Hey, there's a protest."_

_Danny pumped his arm in the air. "Sweet! I'll join them." With that, he ran off toward the crowd. There were several reporters and cameramen already on the scene._

"_Danny, wait!"_

_Danny stopped and turned around, but it was already too late. The leader of the mob had spotted him._

"_Look! There's another one of them!" he shouted. The rest of the crowd roared._

_Danny took a step back. "What? Another what?"_

_Mary grabbed his hand and tugged desperately. "Danny, come on, you're going to get hurt!"_

"_But what are they protesting against?"_

"_Animals! Like you!"_

"_And there is another one of the Animals, police are trying to control the mob as they try and break through to attack him," yelled out one reporter over the tremendous noise. Mary pulled Danny's hand again._

"_We have to go!"_

_Danny took a few more steps backward, but before he could run, one of the crowd took out a gun from his jacket. Laughing maniacally, he squeezed the trigger._

_-bam-_

"_Danny…"_

_Danny turned around, seeing the man being apprehended by the police. "Well, that's better, no guns left, I hope…Mary? Oh, crap, Mary!"  
He caught her before she hit the ground. The noise around him seemed to vanish, the cries of the police requesting help were silenced._

"_Danny…Run…Quick, before they shoot you too…" Mary's breathing was shallow._

"_Crap…Mary, hang on, we'll get out of this…"_

"_I doubt it…" she replied. There seemed to be a smile on her face. "Don't worry, Danny…"_

_Tears ran down Danny's bill. "There's gotta be something I can do…"_

"_Don't forget me…that's all…I want…"_

"_I won't, I swear I won't…" The tears splashed onto the ground._

"_I love you, you know that…right, Danny?"_

_Danny nodded. "I'm…sorry…for annoying you…with all that crap…about Misty Breeze…"_

_Mary smiled. "It's okay…"_

_Danny lifted her head up._

"_I love you too, Mary…"_

"She died later. The idiot who shot her went to jail."

Lexi bit her lip. "I- I'm sorry, Duck…I didn't know…"

Duck shook his head. "It's okay. She wouldn't have wanted me to keep it in forever."

"So that's why you came?" Lexi asked.

"I came to protect innocent people from being killed. Like Mary." Duck slipped the picture back in its casing. "I didn't want any more murders. I wanted to keep others safe. Besides," he added, "if we don't help, who will?"

---

No pairings were implied intentionally. I reread this, and thought some people might think this was a Duck/OC.

If anything, it seems more like Duck/Lexi.

Wait…(bleeeeeeeeep). I DIDN'T WANT IT TO IMPLY DUCK/LEXI!

Bugs: Then you shouldn't have wrote it!

Jessica: But I had to! (sob)


End file.
